Caught By Surprise
by xonedirection
Summary: Katie has no idea who One Direction are, until a holiday to England that is. A chance meeting leaves her head over heels with some tough decisions to make along the way. One Direction fanfic.


Katie's POV:  
>As I hauled my luggage into the boot of the taxi, I groaned at the thought of the 26 hour flight ahead of me. As much as I love flying, 26 hours is just too much. Me and Louise, my sister, were always close as we were growing up. Despite the 6 year age gap, she was my best friend and I was hers &amp; that was how I liked it.<p>

Recently, however, we'd just grown apart. Louise moving to London probably didn't help to matters, not to mention getting engaged to a guy she'd known for barely 6 weeks. Needless to say, mum, dad & I weren't very impressed but we had to suck it up and support her, or at least pretend we did. What parents could seriously share their 26 year old daughters' joy when she tells you she's engaged to a 47 year old hotshot who's on a six figure salary at Syco over Skype?

My thoughts were interrupted as my father shouted "That's the last of it now Katie, have you got your passport?" even after checking numerous times in the past 10 minutes, I checked once more and swiftly replied "Yes Dad!". My mum came out the door and signalled for me to give her a hug, unable to speak because she'd cry if she even opened her mouth. I seriously don't remember her being this upset when Louise was moving to England; I wouldn't mind but her and dad had a flight booked out the next day anyway!

After awkwardly hugging my mum for waaay longer than necessary, my dad briefly hugged me before patting my back and telling me to be safe on the flight. I strolled down the path and got into the taxi that was waiting for me, I gave one last wave as the car begun to move and then they were out of view.

I was quite excited to get out of Aus, obviously I would have preferred to holiday somewhere just a little bit closer to home but Louise had to be one step better and move halfway across the world to pursue her 'career'. Would you class being a runner at Syco much of a career? No, me neither. Her new hubby's salary would no doubt ensure she could live the most lavish lifestyle without ever having to lift a finger again anyway.

As the car pulled onto the motorway, I got lost in my own thoughts and tried to cheer myself up by reminding myself of the pro's (well, only one came to mind) of this trip. As a freelance self employed makeup artist I didn't have to stress about booking time off work, I could have as long as I wanted. I played this to my advantage and decided to make a lengthy 4 week stop in England before returning to normality.

The journey from our detached cottage to the airport generally takes about 50 minutes with no traffic but my day dreaming passed the time nicely and before I knew it, the taxi had reached its destination. I passed over the fare with a generous tip and got my luggage out of the boot. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath, remembering why I'd made my dad carry my cases to the car. They were too bloody heavy for me to manage & I could not see a trolley anywhere. Just my luck. I cringed at myself as I attempted to drag them out of the road in the most feminine way possible, "I must start doing weights" I mentally told myself, knowing it wouldn't happen.

Eventually, 10 minutes later, I managed to get to the check-in desk (with no offer of help off anybody!). I routed through my bag and pulled out my passport and ticket, which had conveniently made their way riiiight to the bottom of my Birkin. Typical.

As the check-in girl handed over my boarding pass and pointed me in the right direction I politely thanked her and smiled before turning on my heels to go through security. "Nothing like service with a smile!" I sarcastically muttered under my breath, knowing it wasn't loud enough for anybody to hear. I could never understand people who had a face on every time they were working. It didn't take a rocket scientist to discover that if you're not happy in a job, hand in your notice and leave.

While I was waiting to go through security, I quickly reapplied my MAC clear lipglass before readjusting my hair as the queue slowly went down. After what seemed like an age, I reached the front of the queue and was directed to lane 4. Security at the airport never failed to make me nervous; even though I was fully aware I had nothing to hide. Luckily the metal detector didn't go off on me and I promptly grabbed my Birkin and went in search of a Starbucks.

After getting my regular Caramel Cream Frappuccino with extra cream, my iPhone informed me it was 16:32 and my flight was due to leave at 17:10. I purchased some sweets and enough magazines to last an eternity before looking for directions to the gate.

After spending about 10 minutes trying to make sense of the direction boards and quickly glanced at the TV screen next to it which coincidentally changed from "Go to gate" to "Now boarding" just as I looked, I jumped on the travelator. I may have been 20 years old but the excitement of using the 'flat escalators' as I used to call them, never seemed to fade. I was just like a little kid at Christmas.

As I got to my gate, people were queuing up but I took a seat facing the glass windows which seemed to stretch for miles. I stared out at the planes as they slowly taxied up the runway, eventually powering up their engines for takeoff then disappearing into the distance, planes fascinated me.

After 25 minutes, I removed my earphones and listened to the announcement, "Can passengers on flight EY405 seated rows 45-52 please get your boarding passes ready". I always seemed to be sat right at the back, which is such a pain because you have such a long wait while everyone else is boarding.

I walked onto the plane and shown my boarding pass to the cabin crew, who pointed me in the right direction. As I took my seat next to the window, I placed my bag under the chair in front of me and took my tailored blazer off. I was so glad I chose to wear jeans because the plane had leather seats and I absolutely hate having to practically peel myself up when my legs are exposed. I pulled out my phone and composed a text to my mum: "Waiting to take off, miss you already but I'll see you in like... 2 days! Love you lots xxxxxx", as I sent it I received a text off Louise, it read:  
>"hey sis! Just checked airport and seen ur flights due to take off-have a safe trip n see u when u arrive! Xx P.s-look out for 'one direction' in the magazines, that's who are coming to the wedding! Xx" I sent a quick reply saying I'd see her soon but shrugged off the final bit, I'd never even heard of One Direction, so why would they be in Aussie magazines?<p>

As the plane begun to move I powered down my phone and then realised no one was sat next to me, I normally didn't care but with such a long flight ahead of me I was looking forward to having some room to myself.


End file.
